


Heightend

by orphan_account



Series: Vampire Clint [43]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Immortality, Vampire Clint Barton, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 05:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5527715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Heightend

After you become a vampire the world is amplified.  
You can hear the smallest of sounds.  
You can see very faraway.  
You begin sensing emotions.  
Smell is also amplified.  
You can smell the faintest of scents.  
But want for blood is also high.  
Wanting to drink blood.  
The world seems much bigger as a vampire.


End file.
